stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
8bit Symphony
Sweet finds out MB's vibe ability via being a jerk. Initial Setting: Near MB's flat. Timeline: Preceded by The past Followed by The future ---- *MonaeBot asks Sweet why he doesn't like her *Sweet it's because you don't feel. Not like humans feel, anyway. I can't figure out how you work and that freaks me out *MonaeBot "How do you know I don't feel? *Sweet because I feel it when people feel and I don't feel you *MonaeBot "Well, that is because I am not organic. You need a wire to connect a speaker to a mixer and another wire to connect the mixer to a microphone. You just don't have the adapter, that's all." *Sweet squints. "That sounds like some kind of weird sex metaphor" *MonaeBot cheeks flash a bright shade of red. "No it does not! If you are on stage, you dont shout into a speaker to make your voice louder. That is what is happening at the moment." *Sweet frowns. "I'm confused..." *MonaeBot forces some air from inside of her, through her mouth and sighs. "I'm saying, you do not have the right equipment to understand me, up here." she lightly taps his forehead. "Or in here." he taps where his heart should be. *Sweet grumbles, arms crossed. He shouldn't be getting annoyed right now, he took some weird pills earlier and they were doing stuff. "Look, robot," he begins. "I know emotions. Everyone has them. Those who don't, I'm sorry, but they're not human. I don't trust it. I don't know why I'm even discussing this with you..." *MonaeBot "You talk about humans, but are you truly human any more? Last time I checked, humans couldn't shoot people with lighting or melt things with their mind." she grins, crossing her arms. "And I am not an IT. I am MonaeBot, Mb for short." *Sweet is getting increasingly uncomfortable talking to this thing as if it were a real person. "Last time I checked, what a person can do had very little to do with what a person is. A human is... a human, superpowers or not." *MonaeBot "Well, I can do almost everything what a human can do and more. I was also created by humans, you were 'born'. Even though the two methods are different, we still both exist on this world, talking, walking, seeing and experiencing. Just because I am not flesh and blood, my feeling are non-existent or equal to yours, just because you cant feel them. That is rather selfish, isn't it? Unfair." *Sweet pretty much bristles at this. He can't stand it that she's actually calling him out on being immoral here. "Okay, but, see here. If it were programmed into you to kill everyone, you would, right? No questions asked. It's in your... motherboard or something. Your entire personality is only what someone else programmed it to be! And one day there might, I don't know, be a glitch or something, and your Asimov laws would crumble and then where would we be. And how do you even know what human emotion is if you've never felt it? You don't know if it's the same or not! You don't know how deep this shit goes!" *MonaeBot "I wasn't built to be good or evil. Father gave me an AI that learns from experiences. My 'personality', per say, was created by these said experiences. In the beginning, I was told by my creator the differences between good and evil, like most kids are, and was sent out to form my own opinion on the matter." She she says rhymically, resting her hands on hips. “Humans break the 3 laws every day. They can hurt, abuse, kill, rape, deface, hate. But these are still humans? They bleed blood and breath air and talk human words, and these are humans too? ...My creator... he explained to me what they were, how they work- They cried once and... I felt something in here.” she places her hands on her chest. “An ache? The dictionary definition is the closest to what the sensation... I didn't want them to cry, so I sung to them and danced with them till the tears stopped and they smiled...And thanked me...” she smiles softly. “And then the ache went away.” *Sweet stands up, suddenly, rolling his shoulders. "Right. I'm sorry, luv, but this is just... something I'm absolutely certain of. You're not gonna change my mind on this one. I'll talk with you, sit with you, party with you-- whatever. But I'm not gonna like you, because I can't predict you. When someone around me starts feeling angry or sad or whatever, I pick up on it and I can act accordingly. You... I can't feel you. And it's very unsettling. You think your emotions have the same value? I say bollocks. And I'll prove it to you. You can absorb vibes, can't you? I don't know if this'll work, but... take mine. And I'll pour my emotions into you. And you'll tell me how that shit feels." *MonaeBot watches, records and saves everything Sweet says. "You are scared of me because you cannot predict me... Hahaha." she covers her mouth, laughing lightly. "Most humans are not as lucky as you to have such an advantage when it comes to understanding each other." she pauses for a moment, looking at her hand. Her creator told her to be careful of such vibe. They didn't know what kind of repercussions it would have... but Simon... Was underestimating her worth as a being. It made her wires itch. “ Deal.” she holds out her hand, narrowing her eyes as she started to sing Paranoid Android. “Ambition makes you look pretty ugly~Kicking and squealing gucci little piggy~You don't remember~You don't remember.” her vibe flares up, her hand sparkling with little blue squares. *Sweet starts to dance, as well as he can to a tune like this, trying his best to aid MB in absorbing as much as possible. He starts to feel as if his vibe is a sweater, and MB is pulling at a thread, balling it back up in her hands. Okay, these pills were giving him some weird visuals. He smirks. "Well, your music taste ain't bad." *MB starts to slowly drain Sweet's vibe as the song goes on. The metre slowly flashes as one one of her capsules is filled and she slowly switches off her vibe. She hoped she didnt take too much- "Are you feeling ok? Not light headed or anything?" she hums, rubbing his back lightly. *Sweet shrugs off MB's hand. "I'm fine," he grumbles, but he does feel a small bit weaker than before, as if he's just had a long run. "So... what now? You just use it, or...?" *MonaeBot "just a moment." she pulls a power-ranger-esque pose. "Vibe powers, ACTIVATE." She hums the team song to a kamen rider series as her vibe hums all around her. Slowly, her vibe starts to solidify around her body, creating a monochromatic version of Sweet. Her eyes snap as she activates Sweet's vibe, colour suddenly flowing into the once gray skin and socks. When the transformation is complete, she looks like an exact duplicate of Sweet. She slicks back the sides of her hair and poses. "Pretty cool, right?" *Sweet 's expression slowly turns into one of disgust at the events unfolding before him. Before he knows it, he's got a twin standing in front of him, and he finds it scary. "Fuck," he mutters under his breath. "You can do that for anyone? So, I could have been talking to someone and it might have been you?" The thought makes him shudder. *MonaeBot waves a hand. "I've only does this a few times. I rarely speak to you anyway because you hate me so much~" she says, her voice slowly slipping into Sweet's tone. "Oh, and if you tell anyone about this I am not sure what the consequences will be. My creator usually takes control of my mainframe manually when that happens." *Sweet hesitates about this for a second. Part of him wants to go around warning anyone, but he has no idea who this creator might be- for all he knows, it could be Steven himself. Best to play it on the safe side, here. "Of course. Lips are sealed. So, you wanna do this thing or not? Ready?" *MonaeBot nods her head as she sits on the floor, crossed legged. She hums a few random bars of a song as Sweet's vibe starts to course through her. At first, it was strange. It wasn't the same as using an offensive vibe but- she started to feel a tug a her circuits and then she started to feel Sweet- his disgust, his fear, his hate. "I-I-I-Iuuuuuuuu-" She suddenly feels like she is is sinking into the floor- she is suffocating- being swallowed alive- " Stop stop stop stop." she repeats, her programs running overtime to understand the foreign vibe and 'feelings' in her system. *Sweet smirks and takes a step forwards, touching a hand to her-his own, it appears, forehead to make the connection deeper. He closes his eyes and goes inside himself, unearthing every emotion he finds within himself and sending it to her. "Told you," he says a bit smugly. "Told you you wouldn't be able to handle it," He cracks an eye open to see how she's reacting, doing a few pop&locks to build his vibe up. It starts taking him a bit of effort though- shit. MB hasn't learned to control it yet. A twinge of fear comes up as well, but he feels it drain away just as quicky. "No, wait, that's enough, you need to stop-" *MonaeBot is sinking lower and lower into the sea of Sweet, surrounded by Sweets, bits of random code and fragments of electronics which were constantly reconstructing and reconstructing, merging together into monstrous bio-organic beings. They start to reach out, trying to entrap her in their hellish nightmare- Slowly, she was starting to understand. Self loathing, fear, hatred. She never 'felt' these emotions before. They were dark, and gruesome, and twisted- was this all their was to humans? One of the tendrils of the monstrous forms touched at her leg and hears a ear-wrenching scream- her circuits were screaming... was this pain? She wanted to get out of here... this place was not right. *Sweet gasps for air when he feels great hauls of himself pulled from him, and falls to his knees in front of MB. His life flashes before him like a stream of data on a computer screen, and every memory that flashes before him seems really vivid for a moment, only to have all emotion connected to them slip away, like forgetting a dream. He still sees the images and knows the facts, but he can't feel. Happiness, love, loyalty are taken alongside all of the 'negatives'. "What are you doing, stop it!" he screams, before forgetting why he would even scream that. It seemed rather unnecessary. He feels a bit tired, maybe. The rest is blank. *MonaeBot feet finally hit something tangible- she pushes off and launches her self towards the surface- The surface, it was calling for him- ... her- She reached out a hand, trying to reach the surface- It was warm out there and- she barely notices her arm keeps on shifting from Sweet's to hers in staticy bursts. As she neared the surface, the dreadful feelings strated to ebb away, replacing with warmer ones. She started to see small fragments of footage... Sweet's memories? It was... strange...She gasps for air as she breaks the surface, crawling out of the sludge of negativity onto a beach. She rests on her back and basks in the rays of the sun, washed with emotions... her systems comprehended... They were complex, of course, but even she knew what joy felt like. *Sweet tries, in his heart of hearts,to hang on to that last bit of emotion, that soothing bit of love still clinging to his insides, but that, too, is soon lost. With a gasp, he clutches his chest. It seems to hurt quite a bit, but the pain ebbs away and he notices that he is on his knees on the floor. He doesn't feel particularly one way or the other about it but he remembers that he spends most of his time in company either standing up, sitting in a chair or lying on a bed. Only a relatively small part is spent on his knees. He stands up, because it seems like that's the logical thing to do. The person in front of him seems like he's-she's going through something. He observes patiently, not really having any desire to go somewhere else. *MonaeBot starts to feel the warm feeling start to fade away as she starts to regain control of her systems again. The last thing she feels of Sweet is love- She understood that. She smiles. "Simon." she says softly as she opens her eyes. "Come over here please." her warnings were going off like crazy, she needed to give him back this- she had taken it all and left the poor boy with nothing. *Sweet stares blankly at MB. He doesn't really want to go to her, but he has no apparent desire to stay where he was either, so her request was enough incentive for him to move towards the other person. He realised by looking at his memories that, in a normal situation, he would be wary and ask her why, but he just didn't care. *MonaeBot pulls herself up as she takes Sweet's hands in hers and presses their foreheads together. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise... Here, have these back." she slowly begins to hum, allowing Sweet's emotions to pour back into him. She allows a few copies of what she had feelings about-like the 'joy' she first sung at Eclipse and the first electric kiss she shared. They must have seems like an 8bit rendition of a complex piece of classical music to Sweet, but it was 'her' feelings. That was the important part. *Sweet 's breath hitches violently when everything suddenly streams back, his emotions stitching themselves back into his core. The sheer intensity of it causes tears to run freely and unnoticed from his eyes, nose starting to bleed as well. All the while, he seems to hear a weird music flooding over him and he thinks, this is her, and he understands: different, but alike. When the transfer is finished, he rips himself away from her, stumbling back and falling bonelessly into a chair. He wipes his eyes and pulls out a handkerchief to hold to his nose. "Hhhhhhhokay," he sighs. "We're not doing that again." oh gosh, have you seen the episode of Futurama when Fry gets the Devil's hands to play the musical for Leela? uhhhh no! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIYj9IJFhlg&feature=related poor quality but lol oh i remember that episode yeah!! that was so sweet dawwww <333 haha the way i thought of MB's emotions haha it may not be complexed, but the sentiment is still there haha *The colour slowly drains away from Sweet/Mb's as the vibe pours back in, until she is a monochromatic version of Sweet again. She takes a few steps back before sitting down, hands covering her cheeks. "I feel weird." she hums as she flops over onto her side. "But I learnt a lot. Thank you." She smiles lightly, cheeks flushed red. *Sweet shoots her a crooked smile and replies, nasally, as he's pinching his nose shut to stop the flow: "Yeah, well... me too. I get what you mean now. Different, but no less real. Still, it kind of... freaks me out. But... thanks for giving them back. My emotions. They'd have taken a while to recover on their own." *MonaeBot grins as she shifts over to a wall socket. Her hand slides to the back of her back, causing a small panel to open up. She unwinds the power cable and plugs it in. "They were yours to begin with. They were not mine to keep in the first place." she feels a little tingle as she starts to charge up. "It's ok to be scared-aeiou." she covers her mouth. "Pardon me." *Sweet can't shake off the feeling that he's just had some kind of weird, cosmic-level sex with a robot. He shrugs. Just another check on his list of experiences. "It was a pretty nice tune, though. Yours. You should put it to actual music, I'd enjoy hearing it." *MonaeBot hands cover her cheeks as they begin to glow brighter. " Maybe I will." she flops over and buries her face in the cushions. That was the sweetest set of things Sweet said to her in a row. She peers over to him , still smiling. "I'll let you be the first to hear it." *Sweet smiles at her for a moment, then grimaces. "Oh no..." he moans woefully. "We're not becoming friends, are we? Christ, I thought I'd found one person I could dislike and then you pull something like that on me. You're terrible." *MonaeBot snickers lightly. "What can I say? I was built with love to love and to be loved~ I'm a sneaky one like that." she hums, closing her eyes. She could still vividly see the strange images before- She puts them in a folder to analyses for later. "You should get some sleep. You need to recharge, so to speak." *Sweet rolls his eyes. "Yes, mom. No, you're right. I am a bit tired. I'm gonna head on home..." he says, standing up and making his way to the door. "...Thanks. For... all this. See you later..." Exeunt Sweet. He spends the bikeride home trying to get himself in check, and trying to get that strange tune out of his head. *MonaeBot watches Sweet from the window before sitting down to charge. She wonders if it would be wrong to share her experiences with some other robots- ... maybe. She closes her eyes and drifts off into sleep mode. That night, she had dreams. Category:RP Category:Sweet Category:MonaeBot Category:MB